Pre-Timekip Stories
by BloodKills-Matt
Summary: These are short stories that happen before the timeskip from my story A Story of Love and Adventure


**I hope you like this concept of short stories of events pre-timeskip since we started out after Punk Hazard. A friend of mine who read this said he would like to know how canon changed before the timeskip as well, which is how I got the idea. This one is at the time of the Sabaody Archipelago arc, and it's when the slave escapes from Roswald and his daughter. Anyway, with that, lets begin**

 **Cpt. 1: A Second Run-In With the Celestial Dragons**

The group that went to explore Sabaody were riding the bubble chairs with Kazumi running alongside them, when suddenly they heard screaming and panic

"I wonder what that is." Kazumi said

"Probably a pirate stirring up trouble." Hachi replied

"Let's go check it out!" Luffy cried out

They arrived at the street where a man had picked up a woman and was screaming for help.

"COME ON PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! LET ME GO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! COME ON… SOMEBODY ANYBODY! AN AXE! A SAW! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, JUST SOMEBODY GET ME SOMETHING!I JUST HAVE TO DESTROY THIS NECK-RING! I WON'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! I'VE GIVEN UP ON THE NEW WORLD ALREADY OK! I HAVE A WIFE AND KID WAITING FOR ME BACK AT HOME! I WANNA GO BACK… please, someone. My kid was just a baby when I left… he doesn't even know his father's face yet.

Kazumi had had enough and decided to help. He walked towards the man with Hachi trying his best to stop him but to no avail.

"Hey dude, lean down so I can help you. You're a little tall." Kazumi said to the panicked man

Just as Kazumi said that, the collar instantly started ticking and the man leaned down towards Kazumi.

Kazumi coated his arms in haki and waited for the collar to explode, and right before it could, he released a small burst of conquerors haki to seclude the explosion to his arms.

A few seconds passed before the man stood up again in pure joy. "Thank you kind sir, I vow to turn my life around and be a good and loving husband and father." and with that, the man bowed to Kazumi and started to run the other way.

About 10 seconds later, Kazumi was hit in the head with a bullet, but he had seen it happen and coated it in haki.

"YOU DARE DEFY A CELESTIAL DRAGON!" A very annoying voice was heard saying

"Obviously you don't know who I am if you think I _wouldn't_ defy a celestial shitbag." Kazumi responded knowing what exactly he was talking to

Murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd members who had bowed, but one stuck out with a shocking gasp. "That's Atticus D. Kazumi The Blood Angel, he's the kid who got a 1 Billion beri bounty at the age of 10 for _killing_ a celestial dragon. He's also the brother of Monkey D. Luffy, the famous rookie with a bounty of 300 Million."

"HaHaHaHaHa, that guy knows what's up. That's for the recognition." Kazumi said putting his thumbs up at the man.

That statement made the celestial dragon falter a bit, but there was a second older celestial dragon who spoke up. "I don't think you understand the situation here mortal, we are world nobles, direct desenda…"

"You mean, distant relatives. None of you ass hats alive today are directly related to any of the 20 kings who founded the failure known as the world government." Kazumi interrupted with a lazy tone

The noble took out his gun and shot at Kazumi, who dodged with eaze "I think I ought to make you my newest slave." The man said with a smirk on his face

"If you can catch me, I'll gladly be your slave." Kazumi retorted back with his own smirk

A second later, Kazumi was in front of Luffy and the others. "Stay low and do your thing guys, I'm gonna play cat and mouse with these guys until they get bored and go to a slave auction or something. I won't touch them, I don't want an admiral chasing you guys like they did to me for 5 years." and with that, he had ran back to where he was

"I'm ready if you are." Kazumi said while starting to run just fast enough to avoid being caught.

"Slave! Catch that man!" The celestial dragon said to his chained slave.

Kazumi had the slave chase him for about 10 minutes before picking the slave up and running him back to the celestial dragon without the noble seeing him and running off again to find Luffy and the others.

He was running across the rooftops looking for his brother when he spotted Zoro walking into the direct path of another world noble.

He waited to see what would happen, and just like he thought, Zoro was barley a second away from killing the noble before Kazumi swooped down and grabbed Zoro using skywalk to get away to a safe place

"God dammit Zoro, I can get away with doing shit like that, but you're not strong enough yet. Plus, you're still injured from Kuma.

"What the hell Kazumi, where did you come from?" Zoro said looking confused

"I was looking for Luffy and the others when I saw you about the kill that world noble. Didn't I tell you what happened to me to get such a big bounty?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with this?" He replied looking dumbfounded

Kazumi sighed "Never mind, just follow me."

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this little short story of what happened before the whole incident with Luffy hitting Charlos. I know it may seem a little stupid, and you might think "Why didn't Roswald just get an admiral here, he's just like Charlos", and to you I say. In my personal opinion, I think Roswald was smarter than he showed. I think he knows there are people who can and will defy the celestial dragons. So I had him being a little bit smarter in my fanfiction. Also, what happens after this, is that Kazumi and Zoro meet at the auction house where the celestial dragons went after they gave up with Kazumi, and Kazumi saved Charlos' life (All so that Luffy could punch him mind you). Luffy will show up late right after Charlos bids 500 Billion beri (And yes, I know in the manga it's million, but when I watched the anime, the subtitles were billion, and in the dub I hear billion, and to me, even at the time, 500 million wouldn't have made that big of a shock, so I'm gonna stick with saying he bid 500 billion on her) on Keimie, and then everything will turn out the same, but with Zoro there at the auction house fight, as well as Kazumi fighting with Luffy, Kid and Law, and finally, it will be up to my stories canon with Kazumi chasing after Luffy when Kuma sends him to Amazon Lily.**_


End file.
